staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5202 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5202); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5203 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5203); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05 08:05 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Radio Romans - odc. 7/32 - Kowboj; serial TVP 08:55 Owocowe ludki - Zaczarowana żaba, odc. 50 (The Magic Frog, ep. 50); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002 09:30 Budzik - Jak się nie przeziębić 10:05 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 10:20 Szerokie tory; reportaż 10:50 Raj; magazyn 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ssaków - Awans społeczny odc. 9 (The life of mammals - The Social Climbers); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:35 Plebania - odc. 1565; telenowela TVP 14:05 Klan - odc. 1954 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 14:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2058; teleturniej muzyczny 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5204 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5204); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 5205 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5205); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:40 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1566; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1955 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2059; teleturniej muzyczny 19:05 Wieczorynka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 2 - Skok w dal; serial animowany 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Nouky dostaje ataku śmiechu, odc. 17 (Le fou - rire de Nouky) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ranczo - odc. 45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:30 Ratownicy - odc. 7/13 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 22:25 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie - Olga Bończyk; talk-show 23:00 Warto rozmawiać 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Jekyll - odc. 5; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 00:50 Kino nocnych marków - Jekyll - odc. 6 (Jekyll - ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:50 TELEZAKUPY 02:10 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:55 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP 03:40 Wielkie porządki - odc. 8 (The Life Laundry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); 04:15 31. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark 2010; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 MASH - odc. 109/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 812)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 06:20 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 33/48; talk-show 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 42 - Wyrok 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 67; teleturniej 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc. 13, Magda, Agata; felieton 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 13/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:50 Faceci do wzięcia - Anioł stróż; serial TVP 13:25 Tak to leciało! - (80); teleturniej 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 482 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 777; serial TVP 16:00 Program lokalny 16:25 Barwy życia - odc. 3 "Narkoman"; felieton 16:40 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 34/48; talk-show 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/63; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 56 - Ze śmiercią im do twarzy; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Mały kryzys; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 483 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 778; serial TVP 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 525 21:50 Kino na maksa - Skarb narodów (National Treasure) - txt.str.777 125'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2004 00:05 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 9/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 809); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007) 00:55 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 120 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 10, Wilson); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 01:45 Pitbull - odc. 16; serial policyjny TVP 02:40 Pitbull - odc. 17; serial policyjny TVP 03:30 Chłopiec na galopującym koniu 72'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2006) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 Siatkówka kobiet: Mistrzostwa Świata w Japonii - mecz fazy grupowej: Polska - Algieria 09.05 Świat według Kiepskich (96) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (95, 96) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (223) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Rodzina zastêpcza plus (197) - serial komediowy 13.00 Łabędziem być... (4) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Tak, kochanie (86, 87) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (224) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (100) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (346) - serial komediowy 20.30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 20.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - mecz fazy grupowej: AC Milan - Real Madryt 22.45 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - studio 23.00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów - skróty spotkañ 23.30 Stand Up. Zabij mnie śmiechem - program rozrywkowy 01.30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (154) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.50 Niania (49, 50) - serial komediowy 14.55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (155) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Top Model. Zostań modelką - reality show 22.30 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 - horror, USA/Niemcy 2006 00.30 Kuchenne rewolucje - reality show 01.30 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.30 Telesklep 02.55 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 03.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 zwiastun blok ekskluzywny pn - pt em. h; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Umurage - pamięć ludobójstwa (Umurage); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:22 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:32 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:42 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:23 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Za kulisami PRL - Interrex - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:19 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO 17:00 Muzyczny mix 17.10 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 17.20 Telezakupy 17.35 Na wezwanie 17.45 TVP Katowice zaprasza 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Aktualności flesz 18.05 Magazyn reporterów 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Gość Aktualności 19.00 Sport 19.15 Magazyn meteo 19.25 Duch Hadyny 19.45 Telezakupy 19.50 TVP Katowice zaprasza... 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 zwiastun blok ekskluzywny pn - pt em. h; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:46 Umurage - pamięć ludobójstwa (Umurage); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:46 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:29 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:46 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:22 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:32 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:42 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:06 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:23 Info Dziennik; STEREO 03:59 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:09 Za kulisami PRL - Interrex - odc. 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 07:00 Szansa na Sukces - Patrycja Markowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Wakacje z duchami odc.2/7 - Akcja stary kalosz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Pasztet; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 760; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2010); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 18 (68) Słowacja "Na wschód"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 258; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Jan Serce - odc. 9/10* - Pożar serca; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 33* - Egzotyczne zapachy; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Terra Deflorata - koncert Czesława Niemena; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Kiedy liście opadają; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Autoportret z kochanką 83'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Radosław Piwowarski; wyk.:Katarzyna Figura, Waldemar Błaszczyk, Jerzy Trela, Marek Kondrat; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:50 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:25 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Koń Polski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Kiedy liście opadają; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1556; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Londyńczycy - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 03:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (21); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Gwiezdny pył 58'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; wyk.:Iga Cembrzyńska, Krzysztof Chamiec, Janusz Gajos, Wojciech Alaborski, Zygmunt Morawski, Wojciech Giżyński, Wojciech Olański, Jan Paterek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Warto rozmawiać; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Kultura 08:05 Pan na Żuławach - odc. 9/11 - Powrót gospodarza; dokument fabularyzowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Co ty wiesz o sztuce - Henryk Stażewski; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Małe jest wielkie - odc. 18 - Glitterhouse Records 2; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 W biegu 47'; film TVP; reż.:Krzysztof Rogulski; wyk.:Anna Solarz, Borys Marynowski, Maria Achabenbeck, Teresa Sukniewicz, Teresa Lipowska, Iga Mayr, Władysław Komar, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Jerzy Gogulski, Bohdan Tuszyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Palety - Vincent van Gogh - Intensywny odcień żółci (Palettes/ van Gogh); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Jesień z mistrzem - Studio R - Przewodnicy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Album chopinowski (1835); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Album chopinowski - Album chopinowski (1835); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Konkurs (Konkurs) 77'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1963); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Vladimír Pucholt, Frantisek Zeman, Jiri Suchy, Zdena Lorencová; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Brat naszego Boga (Brat naszego Boga) 119'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Polska (1997); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Wilson Scott, Wojciech Pszoniak, Riccardo Cucciolla, Jerzy Nowak, Grażyna Szapołowska, Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Jesień z mistrzem - Siła sztuki; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Z archiwum i pamięci - Wojciech Młynarski. Róbmy swoje cz. 4; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 20 minut z Haliną Kunicką; recital; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Amerykanin w PRL - u; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Panorama kina światowego - Jazzowe imperium (Keisarikunta (The Harbour Brothers)) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Finlandia (2004); reż.:Pekka Mandart; wyk.:Mikko Leppilampi, Maria Ylipää, Mikko Nousiainen, Tuomas Uusitalo; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Wieczór z gwiazdą - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krystyna Piaseczna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Klasyczny początek nocy - Artur Rubinstein - III Koncert fortepianowy c - moll Ludwiga van Beethovena (Artur Rubinstein - Beethoven Piano Concerto No. 3 in C minor, op. 37) kraj prod.Niemcy (1973); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Strefa - Kult Off Kino - odc. 47 - "Noc życia"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Max Tundra w CDQ; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Ecce bombo (Ecce bombo) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (1978); reż.:Nanni Moretti; wyk.:Nanni Moretti, Luisa Rossi, Lina Sastri, Piero Galletti; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Dzieci Dalajlamy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Rozmowy istotne - Etgar Keret; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Notacje - Andrzej Stelmachowski. Klub Inteligencji Katolickiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Notacje - Witalis Skorupka. Czapnik; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Polacy na Syberii - Bajkalski szlak; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Patron trudnych czasów. Zygmunt Szczęsny Feliński; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Do krwi ostatniej - Oni i my; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Małe ojczyzny - Szalejów po powodzi; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Errata do biografii - Zofia Kossak - Szczucka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne - Non Possumus. Prymas Stefan Wyszyński 1956-1981; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne. Pieniądze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dziennik Egipski - cz. 1; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Dziennik Egipski - cz. 2; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dochodzenie. Raoul Wallenberg - ślad polski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Libański tryptyk. Siła pamięci; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Przebaczenie (mała ludzka pasja); film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Powrót do Kreuzburg Stadt; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Do krwi ostatniej - Rozdroże; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Sztuka dokumentu. Kazimierz Karabasz; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 "Lufa"; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 "Złota jesień" na antypodach; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Żydowski Lublin; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Opowiem Ci bajkę; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Historyczne kalendarium dzienne. Non possumus.Kościół katolicki wobec władzy komunistycznej 1978 - 1989; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Z plecakiem i walizką. Nekropolie; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:25 Podróżnik - Huahine - wyspa szczęśliwa; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Dzika Polska - Odlotowe sikory; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Miejsce z historią - Radom jakiego nie znamy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:20 Sto tysięcy bocianów; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:40 Podróżnik - Polinezyjskie wakacje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Prosto z Lasu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Zaproszenie - Wokół tarnowskiego ratusza; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Receptury klasztorne - Pierogi świętego Jacka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Krystyna Górska. Malarstwo, rodzina i papież; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Dziennik telewizyjny - 03.11.1984; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:05 Kat; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: Wisła Can - Pack Kraków - Lotos Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9 09:45 Koszykówka kobiet - Ford Germaz Ekstraklasa: Wisła Can - Pack Kraków - Lotos Gdynia; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona - wydarzenia mistrzów (Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona - wydarzenia mistrzów) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 12:50 TELEZAKUPY 13:25 Ze sportowego archiwum - Królowa królowej sportu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Tauron Basket Liga: Polpharma Starogard Gdański - Energa Czarni Słupsk; STEREO, 16:9 16:00 I Liga piłki nożnej - Sandecja Nowy Sącz - Podbeskidzie Bielsko - Biała; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Koszykówka kobiet - Euroliga kobiet: Wisła Can Pack Kraków - MiZO Pecs; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:55 Z archiwum TVP - Janusz Kusociński; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Złote transmisje - Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin'08 - Michael Phelps (Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin'08 - Michael Phelps) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Ścigany; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Złote transmisje - MŚ w pn. Hiszpania' 82 - Polska - Belgia (MŚ w pn. Hiszpania' 82 - Polska - Belgia) kraj prod.Hiszpania (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Weiser (Weiser) 96'; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Dania (2000); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Juliane Kohler, Teresa Marczewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz, Mariusz Benoit, Marian Opania, Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Cielecka; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 418 - Amazonki; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 67; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kraj świata 76'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Maria Zmarz-Koczanowicz; wyk.:Jan Nowicki, Henryk Talar, Halina Wyrodek, Olaf Lubaszenko, Henryk Bista, Jan Tesarz, Krystyna Tkacz, Wojciech Skibiński, Daria Trafankowska, Anna Ciepielewska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona dz. I cz. I (Mistrzostwa Europy - Barcelona) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2010); STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Apetyt na życie - odc. 3; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Duch w dom odc.8/8 - Włoskie klimaty; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Łowca - ostatnie starcie 86'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Joanna Trzepiecińska, Wojciech Malajkat, Mateusz Damięcki, Jacek Wójcicki, Tomasz Sapryk, Sławomir Orzechowski, Jolanta Fraszyńska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Nowa Postać Świata-film o profesorze Lechu Leciejewiczu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:50 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Edward Grieg - W grocie króla gór; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 52 - W kręgu podejrzeń; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Szansa na Sukces - PIN; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Statek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 2/4; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Camille Saint-Saens - Łabędź; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Motoszał - odc. 9; STEREO, 16:9 21:25 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Eine Kleine Nacht Musik - rondo allegro; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Ratownicy - odc. 7/13; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Samowolka 61'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Robert Gonera, Aleksander Gawek, Paweł Iwanicki, Mariusz Jakus, Krzysztof Zaleski, Michal Żebrowski, Renata Dancewicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Billboard 95'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Łukasz Zadrzyński; wyk.:Rafał Maćkowiak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bogusław Linda, Piotr Fronczewski, Paweł Kukiz, Justyna Steczkowska, Piotr Gąsowski, Katja Gusiewa; 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 120 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 10, Wilson); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Zakończenie dnia TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Bajkowa TVS 07.50 Zumba z fitness center 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Pasión Morena (45) - serial prod. meksykaŃskiej, 2009 11.55 Muzyczny poranek 13.00 Telezakupy 15.55 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (46) - serial prod. meksykańskiej, 2009 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Zumba z fitness center 18.20 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Najzabawniejsze video świata 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Najzabawniejsze video świata 21.00 Ewa chce spać - polski film fabularny, 1957 23.00 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.30 Pamiętnik czerwonego pantofelka - serial prod. USA 01.05 Muzyka w TVS